Jordan Frye
Bio= WARNING: VenturianTale has had no involvement whatsoever in the creation/management of the VenturianTale Wiki. You can not reach them here. Instead, try finding them on YouTube, Instagram, Twitter, or deviantART. Jordan David Frye, also known as Venturian, is the leader and creator of the VenturianTale group. He is the oldest of the four siblings, and is in most of the videos. In addition to being the leader, he is also a musician and composer, and has a SoundCloud channel, where he regularily posts his compositions. Name His name "Venturian" is a combination of the words "Adventure" and "Centurian". His name before he created VenturianTale was Jordanfrye750. The 'V' logo came from his Minecraft skin. Personal Life Jordan’s wife is Jessica Ott. The couple announced on Twitter and Instagram that they got married on October 29, 2019. As part of their wedding, they posted a couple of vlogs, as well as Q&A sessions on the VenturianTale YouTube channel. Jessica has since become a regular member of VenturianTale. DA Interests Favorite movies *Lord of the Rings *Avengers, Serenity *Digimon: The Movie Favorite TV shows *Doctor Who *Terminator SCC *X-Files *Star Trek TNG Favorite bands / musical artists *Nightwish *Green Day *My Chemical Romance *Marina and the Diamonds Favorite games *TESV: Skyrim *Bioshock Infinite *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Favorite gaming platform *PC *Xbox 360 *PS4 Portrayals NOTE: LIST IS INCOMPLETE * Captain Maloney * Jimmy Casket * Johnny Ghost * Jordan * Maloney * Papa Acachalla * Spencer Appearances NOTE: LIST MAY BE INCOMPLETE Trivia * He is the oldest of the group. * He started the channel, and is the leader of the gang. *He was born on February 3, 1991. *His favorite weapon is the Crossbow. He is most efficent with this specific weapon, besides the Davy Crocket (then again, everyone is efficent with the Davy Crockett). *His mentor's name was Tommy (in A Minecraft Tale). *Out of the four of them, Venturian has played the most Characters in their role-plays. *He collects superman figures *He is sometimes mistaken for being "VenturianTale," even though VenturianTale is ALL of the Fryes. This could be the case since Jordan is nicknamed Venturian and Venturian and VenturianTale are similar. *As stated in the forty-second episode of An Oblivion Tale, Jordan's head has a temperature of 39 degrees below zero above his eyebrows, making his hair a mushroom cloud. *Jordan often references this wiki, often stating how impressed he is, suggesting fans to visit the site, and even for editors to make sure specific info is written. *He is the pun master. *He and his family are Christians, though, the denomination they belong to, if any, is not completely known. *He was raised as a homeschooler. *Doors hate him and he hates doors (as seen in Minecraft and Gmod) *He loves piano, and is great at it as well. *Has a small weakness if you sing the "I'm a bird" song or any remix sung by ImmortalKyodai (Cierra) * He once attacked a chicken with nothing but a spoon when he was younger, but the chicken hurt him and Isaac had to step in to help. *His major weakness is anything puke yella. *Jordan once stabbed through his hand with a fork at dinner. *He has an assumed dislike for Gingers and/or Bethany (Could be sibling teasing) *As of the NEW HOUSE TOUR! Moving Vlog video, he is living in the basement, leading to his siblings referring to him as "Spencer". *He considers both Chell from Portal and Rey from Star Wars as his bae. *It is -39° Fahrenheit (233.705° Kelvin, -39.4° Celsius) above Jordan's eyebrows, according to Jordan freaks out - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 42. |-|Gallery= Jsa.jpg File:Jordanissuuucute.jpeg Venturianpoke.png|Venturian in real life. Venturian.png|Venturian art from Bethany Frye. V.jpg|Another real life photo of Venturian, which is also his deviantART picture. Do you want to know my secret by mcmlppgfan-d72dc24.png VT27.png Button.png VT41.jpg Ec53d396b3a811e3981012b23892ca75 8.jpg 44882532b3a211e38fdc120c7c565106 8.jpg 10311222 751276544905789 228565653 n.jpg 10261057 1488094184739722 70565034 n.jpg 13c4f416ad4911e395610eaab9abd7db 8.jpg 4a7e4d2eb45e11e38fd112e1d2d48103 8.jpg 3c02764ab45d11e3a2d71232519d3ca9 8.jpg 56059690b2c711e3b229128ded523556 8.jpg 1516947 310531652405119 634407412 n.jpg Category:VenturianTale members Category:People Category:YouTubers Category:Frye family members Category:Doctor Rangers Category:Musicians